1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment, and pertains, more particularly, to an apparatus for performing a leg press exercise. In an embodiment of the invention, the apparatus of the present invention may be attached to a multi-station exercise machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the past, there have been developed many different types of exercise machines used for strengthening the muscles of a user. One type of machine is traditionally referred to as a xe2x80x9cleg pressxe2x80x9d. One type of leg press machine employs a seat mounted in a frame, in combination with a push plate that moves relative to the frame. In use, the user, once seated, pushes the plates with their legs so that the plates move from a start position to an extended position. The push plate is typically connected to some type of exercise resistance means so as to provide a reactive force to the pushing motion of the user. It is typical to use a weight stack with a pre-determined number of these weights being selected for lifting when the push plate is moved forward toward it""s extended position. The weight stack may be coupled to the push plate by a cable and pulley arrangement. Presently, there are a variety of different types of leg press exercise apparatus presently available.
Another form of leg press employs a frame, a seat, and a rest member for receiving the user""s feet. In this type of machine, the rest member is stationery and the seat is movable by means of a linkage. An example of a machine of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,086 to Habing, et al.
Many of these past machines are relatively complicated in structure, sometimes requiring complicated linkages and rigging members. Accordingly, they tend to be relatively expensive. Moreover, most of these machines do not provide for the optimal body position, particularly, between start and extended positions.
The present invention provides an exercise apparatus, particularly for leg presses and in which the apparatus is relatively simple in construction, relatively inexpensive, and provides for the maintaining of a more optimized body position throughout the transition from a start position to an extended position and back. This optimized body positioning allows for the rearward rotation of the torso as it translates through the path of motion, to allow for a substantially increased range of motion of the user""s hip during the exercise. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a reversibly extending exercising apparatus that comprises a first arm and a second arm pivotably interconnected to each other such that the interconnected arms are pivotably movable between a start position and an extended position. The first arm may be pivotably supported from an apparatus frame, while the second arm is slidably or rollably supported on a support guide mechanism. In this way, the second arm is supported for movement along a predetermined path of travel, preferably inclined relative to horizontal, between the start and extended positions.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a leg press exercise apparatus that comprises a frame, a rest member on the frame for receiving and supporting a user""s feet, and a first arm and a second arm that are pivotably intercoupled to each other such that the arms are pivotably movable between a start position and an extended position. The first arm is coupled to the frame, preferably adjacent of the rest member. A seat is provided for supporting the user and is carried by the second arm. An incline base support member is disposed under the second arm and is for supporting this second arm during the movement between start and extended positions.
In accordance with the invention there is also provided an apparatus comprising: a frame; a rest member on said frame for receiving a user""s feet; a first arm and a second arm that are pivotably intercoupled to each other such that the arms are pivotably movable between a start position and an extended position; said first arm coupled to said frame; a seat for supporting a torso of the user and carried by said second arm; and an inclined base support member disposed under said second arm for supporting the second arm during movement between the start and extended positions. The first arm is pivotably coupled to said frame, the second arm following the inclined base support between the start and extended positions such that the torso of the user is rotated rearwardly relative to horizontal during movement between the start and extended positions. The frame preferably includes an upright support piece having at the top end thereof a pivot member for coupling said first arms to said frame. The apparatus preferably includes a pivot member for intercoupling the first and second arms such that the torso of the user is translated rearwardly away from the rest member during movement between the start and extended positions. The apparatus preferably includes a carriage supported on said inclined base support member wherein the carriage at one end thereof includes a pivot member for pivotally supporting the carriage from said second arm. The carriage typically comprises spacedly disposed side plates interconnected by a lower guide member and an upper guide member.
Further in accordance with the invention there is provided a reversibly extending exercise apparatus comprising: a pair of pivotably interconnected arms on which a subject is mountable on a chair mechanism; a support and guide mechanism forming a part of a frame of the apparatus; wherein the support and guide mechanism support one of the pair of pivotably interconnected arms; wherein the arms are reversibly extendible by forcible extension of the legs of the subject between a rest position and an extended position; the arms being extendible such that the subject is positioned in an upwardly prone position at all times between the rest and extended position.